Forever Fools
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Karena sebesar apapun rasa sukanya pada Samuel, dia tetaplah Lee Daehwi si pecundang yang hanya bisa memendam perasaannya. / Samuel x Daehwi / Samhwi / Wanna One. Produce 101.


**Title:**

Forever Fools

 **Cast:**

Kim Samuel

Lee Daehwi

Others

 **Genre:**

Hurt?

 **Summary:**

Karena sebesar apapun rasa sukanya pada Samuel, dia tetaplah Lee Daehwi si pecundang yang hanya bisa memendam perasaannya.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Samuel itu pemaksa, apapun yang dia inginkan pasti harus selalu dipatuhi. Dan ajaibnya, Daehwi selalu mengiyakan semua kemauan Samuel. Jadinya semua orang salah paham, padahal prinsip Daehwi itu selagi dia masih bisa membantu, dia pasti akan membantu kaena ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana jika ia berada di posisi itu. Daehwi sebenarnya senang dipasang pasangkan dengan Samuel, tetapi jika mengingat kembali ke kenyataan yang sesungguhnya ia merasa sedih juga karena hanya ia yang merasa senang atas semua ini. Daehwi ingin menghentikan semuanya, karena ia tidak ingin Samuel menjauhinya. Dulu, ia pernah dipasang pasangkan dengan orang yang dia sukai juga, tetapi karena merasa risih orang itu justru malah menjauhinya dan Daehwi tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu. Tetapi ajaibnya, hampir 3 tahun sudah berlalu Samuel tidak menjauhinya dan santai saja menghadapinya. Dan Daehwi merasa bersyukur atas itu. Tentu saja, Samuel memang berbeda, dan itu yang membuat Daehwi menyukainya.

Akhir-akhir ini Daehwi bingung, kenapa semua orang menanyakan kalau Samuel itu menyukai Jihoon lah, berpacaran dengan Jihoon lah, ada sesuatu dengan Jihoon lah, apapun itu, Daehwi bosan mendengarnya. Dan, sejak kapan juga Jihoon jadi dipasang pasangkan dengan Samuel? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak Daehwi ketahui? Kenapa hanya ia yang tak tau apa apa? Daehwi butuh penjelasan.

Bukan apa apa, selama ini semua orang sering memasangkan dirinya dengan Samuel. Ia kecewa bukan saat sebagian orang berpindah menyukai Samuel - Jihoon dibandingkan dengannya, tetapi ia kecewa disaat semua orang tau mengenai Samuel - Jihoon tetapi dirinya tidak. Padahal semua orang tau kalau dia dekat dengan Samuel, meskipun menurutnya Samuel tidak merasa dekat dengannya. Ya, dia memang sering berbagi cerita dengan Samuel tentang segalanya. Meskipun ia yang lebih sering bercerita, tetapi Daehwi senang setidaknya Samuel bercerita yang tak orang lain ketahui, mungkin.

Awalnya, Daehwi tidak curiga saat teman teman sekelasnya selalu menggoda Jihoon dengan menyebut nama Samuel. Yah, mungkin saja itu hanya bercanda? Daehwi selalu menganggapnya begitu. Tetapi, semua anggapannya langsung sirna saat mereka sedang memainkan Truth or Dare. Saat itu Jihoon ada disana, tetapi dia tidak ikut bermain karena sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama kelompoknya. Hanya Daehwi, Samuel, dan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Saat itu Samuel terkena arahan botol yang otomatis dia yang harus diajukan pertanyaan. Tiba tiba, salah satu temannya yang juga merupakan teman dekat Jihoon -Hyungseob namanya- menanyakan dengan antusias dan Daehwi belum curiga apapun saat itu.

"Samuel, apa kau menyukai Jihoon?"

Sungguh, Daehwi tidak curiga jika saja Seonho yang juga teman sekelasnya menanyakan hal yang serupa pada Samuel. "Samuel, apa kau berpacaran dengan Jihoon?"

Senyum Daehwi mulai luntur tetapi ia berusaha menaikkannya lagi, ia tidak ingi kelihatan. Dia melirik Samuel yang juga sedang meliriknya, sedang menunggu pertanyaannya. "A-ah, sekarang bagianku?"

"Hm. Apa pertanyaanmu? Akan kujawab sekaligus."

"Ah aku tidak tau harus bertanya apa. Yasudah, samakan saja."

Sungguh, Daehwi melihat raut wajah Samuel yang tidak seperti biasanya. Daehwi tidak ingin mendengar jawaban itu sebenarnya, dia juga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya tak menatap lagi Samuel. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tetapi, hal yang membuat Daehwi sedikit tenang adalah saat Samuel mengatakan "Tidak." Tetapi tetap saja, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

Permainan itu berakhir beberapa menit setelahnya, dan mereka semua bubar. Daehwi melihat ke arah Jihoon dan yang membuat dia terkejut adalah Jihoon menangis. Ya, Daehwi tidak salah lihat dia memang menangis. Untung saja Samuel sedang ke toilet sebentar, jadi dia bisa menanyakan pada Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, kau menangis? Apa ini karena Samuel?"

Jihoon hanya terdiam sambil terus menangis dengan Hyungseob dan Seonho yang terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Daehwi merasa tidak berguna disini, seperti melihat sesuatu yang ia tak tau asal usulnya.

"Daehwi! Mau pulang tidak?"

Samuel berteriak, dan ia langsung mengangguk sambil membawa tas nya. Ia sempat melirik Jihoon sebentar sebelum berlari kecil mendekati Samuel.

"Muel-ah."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Daehwi melirik Samuel sebentar lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan kuat jika Samuel bercerita sekarang, lagipula ini sudah malam dan Daehwi belum siap untuk mendengarkan semuanya.

"Nanti saja ku telfon."

"Oke."

Daehwi semakin merasakan sesak saat Samuel menyetujui permintaannya. Karena biasanya, selarut apapun Samuel pasti akan memaksanya bercerita. Dan ia yakin, pasti Samuel sudah mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Daehwi merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menelfon Samuel.

"Hm?" Selalu seperti itu setiap kali ia menelfonnya, jawabannya singkat tetapi cukup membuat hati Daehwi luluh. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum.

"Samuel, sepertinya aku tau sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa, Jihoon menyukaimu. Kau tau-"

"Memang." Daehwi langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia kira -lebih ke berharap sih sebenarnya- Samuel tidak akan tau apa apa, karena memang biasanya dia tak peduli. Tetapi dugaannya salah, ternyata memang benar semua orang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"K-kau sudah tau?"

"Mau mendengar cerita?"

"Tentu saja! Kau berhutang cerita padaku!"

Samuel terkekeh sebentar sebelum memulai ceritanya. Disaat seperti ini, biasanya Daehwi juga akan ikut tertawa tetapi rasanya ia hanya mengeluarkan tawa palsu.

"Sebenarnya, dia sudah mengatakannya saat kita berada di tingkat 2."

Apalagi ini? Tingkat 2? Berarti itu hampir setahun yang lalu? Dan Samuel menyembunyikan itu semua darinya disaat ia selalu mengatakan semua hal apapun yang terjadi padanya?

Daehwi masih terdiam, membuat Samuel melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau tau, dulu kami sering berada di kelompok yang sama. Dan pada saat dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, aku mengatakan kalau aku...juga menyukainya."

A-apa?

Samuel berdehem, kebiasaannya jika gugup. Daehwi sudah mengigit bibirnya, dia takut air matanya akan mengalir padahal Samuel masih bercerita. Dia tidak ingin Samuel mengetahuinya, ia akhirnya harus berpura pura kembali merasa antusias dengan cerita Samuel meskipun itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau...juga menyukainya? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?"

Daehwi tiba tiba teringat janji Samuel saat tingkat 2, kalau dia berjanji tidak akan berpacaran sampai ia lulus. Ternyata Samuel menepati janjinya.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau Jihoon menjadi lebih aktif? Maksudku, dia lebih sering bercanda dengan Jinyoung kan?"

"Eum. Yang tidak aku mengerti adalah, bukannya semua orang tau kalau Jihoon itu menyukai Jinyoung? Tapi nyatanya? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Maka dari itu, aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyukainya itu memang benar. Rasa sukaku menghilang saat ia selalu mencari perhatian Jinyoung. Dan kau tau alasannya apa?"

"Apa?"

"Dia hanya ingin membuatku cemburu."

Daehwi terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan Samuel. Samuel tidak menyukainya karena memang tidak menyukainya lagi atau karena dia cemburu sebab Jihoon lebih sering dekat dengan Jinyoung.

"Dan aku benar benar membencinya, kau tau kan aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang seperti itu?"

Daehwi merasa senang, Samuel selalu saja menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan didalam hatinya tanpa ia harus melontarkan. Tetapi jika ia melihat kembali Jihoon, setidaknya ia beruntung pernah disukai oleh Samuel.

"Ya. Kau sangat membenci yang seperti itu. Padahal dulu Jihoon tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jinyoung."

"Maka dari itu."

"Tadi dia menangis."

"Hah?"

"Saat kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak menyukainya."

Terdengar suara tertawa dari sana, membuat Daehwi ikut tertawa juga. "Kau serius?"

"Serius. Hyungseob dan Seonho sampai terus meminta maaf pada Jihoon."

"Tentu saja mereka begitu, karena ada kau disana."

"Hah? Aku?"

"Kau tau semua orang beranggapan kita berpacaran, Daehwi."

Pipi Daehwi langsung memanas mendengar Samuel berkata seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, Samuel tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung soal kedekatan mereka. Dan saat Samuel berkata seperti itu, rasanya jantung Daehwi ingin copot saja.

"T-tapi kenapa aku?"

"Dulu, Jihoon selalu mengatakan kalau dia merasa tak enak padamu. Dia mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku."

Daehwi merasa tertohok tepat dihatinya. Sial, Samuel mengatakannya dengan enteng sekali. "A-aku? Menyukaimu? Ha! Yang benar saja! Kenapa juga aku harus menyukaimu?"

"Karena aku tampan, tentu saja."

"Terserah."

Samuel tertawa lagi, membuat Daehwi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Tapi serius, setiap kali dia mengirim pesan padaku pasti selalu menyebut namamu. Merasa tidak enak lah, kasihan padamu lah, dan blablabla."

"Kenapa sih semua orang beranggapan kalau aku m-menyukaimu?" Sial. Sial. Sial. Apa tadi dia terlihat gugup saat mengatakannya? Dia menjadi merasa bodoh.

"Entah."

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Jihoon padahal aku dan kau tidak ada hubungan apa apa."

"Lupakan. Lagipula itu masa lalu."

'Benar. Itu masa lalu, tetapi aku tidak yakin perasaanmu memang sudah hilang, atau masih sama seperti dulu.' -ldh.

"Hahaha. Yasudah, kalau begitu aku ingin tidur, sudah malam. Bye."

"Oh, tuan putri sudah mau tidur? Selamat tidur, tuan putri~hahaha"

"Enyah kau!"

Bip.

Daehwi langsung mematikan telfonnya dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Dia tidak tau harus beraksi seperti apa, ia memang menyukai Samuel tetapi kenapa disini ia bertindak seolah olah ia penjahatnya? Ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Jihoon. Tetapi jika menjauh dari Samuel, rasanya tidak bisa. Dia dan Samuel sudah dekat dari saat pertama kali ia masuk SMA meskipun itu hanya 2 tahun lebih.

Mungkin, ia harus berpura pura tidak tau saja dihadapan Jihoon, dan berpura pura tegar dihadapan semuanya -termasuk Samuel. Karena, sebesar apapun rasa sukanya pada Samuel, seberapa besar rasa ingin menjadikan Samuel miliknya, seberapa besar rasa sakit yang selalu ia tanggung, Samuel tidak akan pernah meliriknya. Samuel tidak akan pernah menganggapnya ada, karena selamanya ia akan tetap menjadi 'si pecundang' yang senang menyembunyikan perasaanya. Dan di malam yang dingin itu, Daehwi menangis sendirian.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hai. Aku cuma pengen berbagi sepenggal kisah SMA ku yang yahh begini. Katanya, masa SMA itu masa yang paling indah dan itu memang bener. Banget. Ada sih bagian yang yah katanya sih 'so sweet' tapi ini cuman sepenggal kisahku, mana kisahmu? Wkwk.

Tanpa edit, soalnya ini full semuanya curhatan aku /tjiaahh/ maaf deh kalau gaje hihi. Aku bikin cast nya samhwi soalnya aku kangen mereka:( sumpah kangen bangetㅠㅠ

Dah ah gitu aja. Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, dll aku sayang kalian:3

THANK YOU


End file.
